Sexual Education
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: How do you think it would be if they had a sex education class at Hogwarts? That's my idea of how it would be. (A/U)
1. Snape

Sex education class. This already seems sufficiently terrifying. And it will be with Professor Snape._ Is there still time to run?_

I got into the room and went to the place over the background. My classmates were arriving and sitting already. The boys seemed excited. Well, of course they were excited! They could be wizards, but they were still boys. The other girls, like me, seemed very uncomfortable with the school. Especially, a girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. This was the first time I wondered if that "know it all" would have researched everything about that class.

"Stop hiding behind your book, Mr. Weasley."

"How does he know? He was not even looking at me!" Weasley whispered to Harry Potter.

"Less 10 points for Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, turning to the them. "But it may be 20, if Mr. Potter wants to share with us his theory."

"I'm fine, sir."

"So let us begin." Great, now let 's pick up the book, hide and hope he does not notice I'm here. "Open your books to page 69."

And the giggles started. Humph, _boys_.

"I did not know you found STD's funny." The mood of the boys disappeared.

"Professor Snape?"

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"You will already get to STD's? Would not it be better to first explain how the ... Sex act happens?" Boyish eyes begin to glow.

"Minus 50 points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for questioning my teaching methods. And I'll start with STD's to teach you the dangers of... Sex act."

The glowing eyes are gone again. Snape began to write the name of the diseases in board.

"First of all: do not have sex without a condom." Wow! Did not think it would be so direct . "If you do, you will get a STD and will die."

Everyone looked startled for the teacher. I mean, those who could. There were those who had stood staring at the book, trying to look like they were reading something. There were those who were too shy and could only look at they're own shoes. And finally those who looked scared to Professor Snape.

"I have prepared a series of images showing the future of the ones who ignore this lesson.."

Snape began to show pictures of people in a deplorable state together with the name of the disease that had caused it. My stomach began to wrap . _Okay, I think I'll never have sex in my life._

At the end of the slide, the lights went up and saw it was not the only one in that state .

"Read about diseases and bring me a Report of 5 pages on the subject. Start now!"

About 10 minutes after class was over. But (of course) before releasing us, Professor Snape would have one more statement.

"HOMEWORK!" He raised his voice to be heard even with the noise of students packing material. "Mr. Potter, peel Mr. Malfoy pinion."


	2. Dumbledore

We were all curious about our sex education class with Headmaster Dumbledore. First because none of us imagined him talking about this subject. And second, well, he is the principal, we didn't know that he still was teaching.

"Good morning, students." He came, put their stuff on the table and turned to us. "I think our class is about sex education . "

"It is... Yes, sir." Wow! Not even stuttering and hesitant , Hermione ceases to be a know it all nosy!

"Oh good, how to teach something so magical for you?" Everyone looked confused for Dumbledore. Magical, what did he mean with magical?

"Magical, because it is the joining of two beings into one through love. You see, between two beings. After all, love is so strong and intense as it is uncontrollable and unexpected. You never know when or with whom he will appear." I saw Hermione moving in the chair, I thought she would ask a question or review as always, but in fact was to look at Draco Malfoy, who looked back . I saw the same looks between Harry and Luna._ Did they... ?_

"So, it is normal to love someone who is not a witch or... human?" You could hardly hear her voice breaking Crabbe. Or Goyle, I never knew who was who .

"Shut up, Crabbe!" Ah! So, was the same Crabbe!

"No, Mr Mallfoy, don't silence him. It's a rather valid question he has. And it is perfectly normal. Love is something with its own life, is completely unpredictable. Never know when it will happen, but when it happens, there is nothing you can do, just surrender completely to it."

He fell silent, letting their words sink in. The rest of my colleagues seemed genuinely intrigued by it. The way he talks made it look like when we loved someone, we would lose control of our lives. None of us want to lose control.

"Teacher, it is normal to love someone who is not... Ah... the same sex?"_ Longbottom is gay?_ Why doesn't that surprise me or anyone else in this class?

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom! It's Perfectly normal. Love between people of the same sex is relatively common among young wizards." He paused as if thinking. "Or at least it was in my time."

Everyone looked at each other with the same question in mind (not that any of us had the guts to really ask it): Dumbledore would have had sex with another man in his youth? By the looks I could see that most of the class thought so. Actually, it was a rumor well known among students that Dumbledore is gay. Well, I have to admit that this protection on certain students, as Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, seems rather suspect .

"I believe the most important lesson I can teach you is that love is more powerful than any magic or spell that will be taught in this school. It has its own logic and often makes no sense to us. He masquerades, and when it does, it hurts, makes us suffer as only he could. But when is true, is the best thing that can happen to someone. Rapturous he is, so it is almost impossible to hide that we are loving. Be the way it is, with whom is, if true, do not resist." And at the end of this sentence only hear signal indicating the end of classes.


End file.
